Found You
by Faye Zepher
Summary: This is a telling of what happened to Sheena after she fell in the Tower of Salvation and Zelos had to save her. The story then continues onward as feelings emerge for a certain redhead. SheenaxZelos Rated M for safety.
1. The End?

Faye: (Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco and I make no profit from this fiction.) This story may vary slightly from the original. There are spoilers in this fic, so don't read if you didn't finish the game. This first chapter is simply to set up the characters as seen by Sheena and to give a brief description for those who have never played the game. This is a SheenaxZelos so if you completely hate the pair, don't bother reading. For everyone else, please enjoy and as always, review.

Sheena Fujibayashi hung on to the edge of the pit for dear life as she urged Lloyd Irving to continue down the long corridor without her. "Save Colette and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now go!" she yelled at him, knowing that he was the only one capable of saving the girl now. With an uneasy look, he turned down the hall and left her to fend for herself, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

_You were foolish to think that you had a chance with him. His heart belongs to her alone,_ she scolded herself as she hung to the ledge, trying not to think of her inevitable end. Her mind wandered to the journey that she had begun just a short while ago and all her new friends.

She sighed to herself. _Ya know, it's funny. I was originally sent to kill this group and save Tethe'alla in the process. It was Lloyd's own words that had changed my mind. Even I, one of the greatest ninjas of Mizuho, had succumbed to the preaching of such a passionate young man who fought for peace for everyone. But then, that's Lloyd, innocent, naive, and ready for any adventure. He is always trying to save everyone, especially when he found out about Colette's fate as Chosen. He is someone you can always count on to be there in a time of need. I have yet to meet someone who does not admire his unfaltering courage, even when all hope is lost. His beautiful brown eyes and smooth brown locks add to his appeal. He's the kind of guy who would make a wonderful leader for Mizuho. Too bad she met him first._

_Colette Brunel is similar to Lloyd in her naivety, but holds a certain self-confidence that is unique to most people. She loves the world and its creatures and would do anything to protect it, even if that meant dying as the Chosen One of Sylvarant. It's hard not to look up to her belief that there is good in everyone, no matter how naïve it comes off as. She has golden locks that go down to her lower back and clear, blue eyes that seem to pierce your soul with a single glance. She was transformed into an angel to become the vessel for Martel, Mithos' sister and goddess of the worlds. She was and has been saved time and time again by Lloyd. He seems oblivious to her feelings for him, but she's not bothered by it. There are many things that make Colette who she is. But of course, her most recognizable quirk is her clumsiness. I mean, that girl has made more holes in buildings than the Meltokio demolition crew._

_Then there's Genis Sage. He is the cute little runt who's more like the baby of our makeshift family than the deadly magician he is. He's incredibly intelligent and highly skilled in offensive magic, which he uses to protect those he loves. He can be over confident at times and does get pretty cocky. That's when Raine Sage, known simply as Professor, makes sure to put him in his place, often very violently. As much as he hates Raine's lectures, he loves his sister more than anything. For all his boasting and bragging, he is often found huddled in a corner when he is afraid. He hates this about himself and, at those times, wishes he were more like Lloyd. Genis and his sister are the only half-elves in our troop. His silver hair flies in every direction in crazy spikes that somehow never lose shape. His light grey eyes and short stature give him a unique look from children his own age. His goal is to simply be accepted by people, humans more than anyone._

_Raine sage is Genis' mirror in academics and magic. She uses her healing art to pull together the team when entering a tough battle. Usually reserved, she is seen as the voice of reason and logic on the journey, thinking with her head instead of her heart. Lloyd often fights with her about what the team should do in certain situations that involve saving a person's life. While he wants to jump in the fray and fight to defend, she believes in coming up with a well-thought out plan. She is usually backed by Kratos, who also seems to hold the same type of logic that the Professor holds. Raine is a beautiful half-elf with shoulder length silver hair. Her light grey eyes are full of knowledge and passion. One passion, in particular, is her love of ancient artifacts. I find it funny (and slightly scary) that she, who is so held in reserve, gets so worked up over some old rocks. Everyone knows that nothing and no one gets in between her and her research._

_There's also Kratos Aurion who…well…pretty much kept to his own devices. The only one he would converse with when he wasn't bashing Lloyd, was the Professor. They usually walked behind the group, speaking in low voices so as not to be overheard. He supposedly works for the enemy, Cruixus, but I don't buy it. He cares too much for our little group and Lloyd in particular. He is constantly criticizing Lloyd's swordplay and giving him useful pointers that Lloyd rarely listens to. He has auburn colored hair which is often found around his face and spiked in downward thrusts. His brown eyes remind me of Lloyd's and hold many dark secret, such as the fact that he is now an angel who is currently over 4000 years old. I wonder what else he's hiding. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that he will come back to us eventually to explain everything._

_Our other little one is a cute, 12-year-old girl named Presea Combatir. That girl has some serious strength. She swings around a huge battle axe as tall as herself as though she is playing with a toy. There's a lot about her that was thought impossible even by Professor. You wouldn't believe anything about her if you didn't already know Presea. She's a brilliant girl who is always giving us the stats of how slim our chances are in battle. Charming, ehh? There is something that bothers me about her though. She doesn't seem to respond to too many things and rarely puts emotion into anything she does, usually responding to questions in a robotic tone. Come to think of it, the only time I saw some type of expression on her face was when Regal showed up. It was not an emotion of joy, but more of shock and resentment. It is speculated that this has something to do with Alisha. Presea has pink hair which she keeps tied in pig-tails. This would look so cute on her if she didn't act like she was thirty. She also has light blue eyes that seem soulless when you look into them. The only one, besides Regal, who seems to really care for her well-being over others, is Genis. He seems to have a cute, little crush on her. Just don't tell him that._

_Regal Bryant is, to say the least, nice on the eyes. He is very muscular and keeps to himself most of the time, brooding about this or that. He does, however, have a fierce intensity that he is not afraid to show. His blue hair is in a mullet-type cut and his eyes are such a deep blue that you could swim in them. Of course, his attire leaves much to be desired (torn belly shirt?), and his personality a little too angsty for my taste. He punishes himself for the death of his loved one by keeping his hands bound and fighting with greaves attached to his legs. It was as much his fault that Alisha had died as it is Lloyd's fault that Marble had died. I don't know too much about the situation seeing as I wasn't with the group yet and no one likes to talk about it much. He is also a great chef as opposed to Professor Sage who could burn cereal (don't ask). O, and can't forget that the guy is loaded (you'd think he'd buy some decent clothing) and president of the Altimira Co. One thing I will say for him, on a more personal note, is that he's a great listener and doesn't judge you based on your problems. He gives sincere advice and doesn't want anyone else to suffer the way he had to because of the exspheres._

_Finally, we get to the one who got me into this mess in the first place: Zelos Wilder. The name says it all. Born with good looks and the title, Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos decided to kick back and let himself be pampered instead of fulfill his duties as Chosen. To sum him up, Zelos is a pompous, arrogant, egotistic, womanizing jerk who doesn't know when to shut his mouth. I'd hate to admit it but even I was attracted to him myself when I first saw him. That long, fire red hair, slick smile, and those aquamarine eyes caught me in its spell. I was mesmerized that a man could be more beautiful than most women. Just as I was about to be fully hypnotised by his looks, he opened his mouth. That ended the spell as quickly as it had begun. So, instead of falling into his arms, I sent him into the wall with a roundhouse kick. Yup, that's the kind of guy Zelos is. Don't get me wrong, the guy's smart. He knows advanced mathematics and always finds a way to get what he wants without consequences. Well, almost always. He's been after me since we first met and not only do I continue to deny him, he often suffers my wrath for his inappropriate behavior. I could never be with a modern day Casanova like Zelos. That's just who he is I guess. He was always so laid back on the journey and didn't seem to have a care in the world. It came as a real shocker when he turned on us. Even I thought more of Zelos than that. _sigh_ Live and learn, I guess._

Suddenly, Sheena was jerked out of her meditation by a tugging on her leg. She was so wrapped up in thought that she completely forgot about the hunk of mana tree that was trying to pull her down the supposedly bottomless pit. She sighed to herself once more and decided to not prolong the inevitable. The previous fight had taken a lot out of her and she simply was in no condition to fight this beast. She would give her life to help her friends. _What more can I do? They'd be grateful, right? Hope Lloyd doesn't blame himself._ She slowly let go of the rocky edge she clung to with her right hand and plummeted down the rocky, cylindrical abyss, right behind the fiend that dragged her.

She was falling so fast that she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. _Better to die without feeling the pain, I guess._ Suddenly, she heard the monster bellow in protest as something that looked an awful lot like a lightning bolt shot into its body. _So much for not feeling the pain. O well, I'd rather die now than later anyway._ She braced herself for the oncoming attack from whatever it was that had killed her antagonist. Instead of pain, however, she felt someone falling with her and gently placed hands under her knees and lower back. They stayed this way for sometime. Sheena was too afraid to think of what would happen to her, so she kept her eyes shut, preparing for the slow death this person obviously had planned for her. _Why else would it save me if not to enjoy my pain?_ Suddenly, Sheena realized that she no longer felt the air rushing beside her. _This is impossible. I know we didn't hit the ground because we would have been crushed by our increasing velocity. Who is this person?_ Before she passed out, she stole a look at her rescuer. He had deep red hair and a familiar smile.


	2. Living in a Dream

A/N: Late, I know, but I have been swamped with work right now. I'll try to get them out faster.

Zelos: You better. All those hunnies have been waiting too long for my return. My poor dears. Never fear, I, the great Zelos, will pester Faye until she delivers more stories. There is yet to be anything I, the great Zelos, couldn't...

Faye: Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much.

Zelos: Never!!!

Sheena: (_snort)_ Ya right.

Zelos: Yay!! Two hunnies to love is better than one!!

Faye: (_rolls eyes)_ Anyway! On with the show and as always, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. If I did, this fic would not exist.

* * *

"What's going on here? Ha ha, very funny. You can all come out now!" No answer came for the ninja of Mizuho. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in an open field with tall grass, half-way between Meltokio and the Tethe'alla Bridge. 

Sheena was beginning to get very frustrated. Last thing she remembered, she was falling to her death. She winced at the thought of her body hitting the ground at such a velocity. _Least I was unconscious. Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm dead. But no, that can't be right. I remember being saved by someone, but it's all a blur now._

Frustrated with her inability to recall what had happened, she kicked a nearby stone and let an audibly sigh escape from her mouth. _Well, standing around here isn't doing anything too productive. May as well have a look around and see if anyone will help me._

Still feeling disoriented from her fall, Sheena wandered about the field and discovered a Chimera sun bathing, oblivious to her approach. _Looks like a perfect time to let off some steam. Glad it's only a Chimera. Don't know if I can handle something stronger the way I am now. I'll really enjoy this._

She slowly crept forward, using the tall grass as a cover. She thought of her training as she silently stalked her prey as only a true ninja could. Once she found an opportune spot to strike, she waited for the time to come. Seeing her chance as the beast turned from her to face something in the opposite direction, she leapt out of hiding straight at the unsuspecting beast. Apparently the beast decided that whatever was in the opposing direction was no threat because it immediately gave an attentive glare at Sheena. _One good blow, that's all it'll take_.

As she was about to hit the beast with everything she had, all of her pent up aggression, something unexpected happened. The monster, by no apparent will of its own, was sent careening toward Sheena at a speed that was not normal for this specific beast.

_What the hell?_ Her long, hard, hours of training paid off as she just barely got out of the creature's path.

_Damn, that was close. What the hell happened?_ Realizing that someone had taken her kill as the Chimera slowly vanished, Sheena turned to look at the face of the person who would now be receiving her full wrath in place of the beast.

"Hey! That Chimera was mine! Who do you think you are? I outta beat you so bad that…uhh…huh?" Her anger was silenced as she stared dumbstruck at the figure before her. "Zelos?"

He was obviously ignoring her at this point because he simply went about collecting is gald and prizes. Being ignored irritated Sheena even more than being hit on by the pervert.

_He wants to steal my monster and then not even have the decency to acknowledge me, eh? Well, we'll just see about that._

She walked over to him, very nonchalant, and glared at his back. He didn't even flinch under the stare that would have made dragons flee in terror. _He thinks he's sooooo smooth. Well, I wonder how he would like a…_

"Pyre Seal!"

Nothing happened. Zelos didn't even flinch when she screamed her attack

"Rrrrr, Pyre Seal!"

_Still no response from Zelos, but more importantly no pyre seal. Fine, we do this the old fashioned way._ She clenched her fist as she sent a right hook flying his way. Her fist was on a collision course with his head when…it went through his head?

"O goddess! It's true! I'm dead! Dead, dead, dead!" Sheena was totally freaked out at this point. So much so that she almost didn't hear the other voice screaming in their direction.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for random battles. Just grab the gald and move it; we're all waiting on you."

Sheena didn't need to see the speaker. She recognized the voice right away. _My mind is playing tricks on me. There's no way it could be. I'll just take a peek at the person who thinks they can imitate that voice._ She almost fainted then and there. Her suspicions were confirmed. Sheena looked at an image of herself yelling at Zelos. Still in shock at this turn of events, she almost missed Zelos' typical reply.

"Why, anything for you my sweet ninja. I would follow you to the ends of the world and beyond my voluptuous hunny."

The other Sheena simply brushed off his remarks, knowing full well that it was a waste of energy to try to talk some sense into him. _He'd probably make a snide retort anyway._ She merely turned around and started walking back to the group, with Zelos hot on her heels.

"This seems so familiar. I must be in my own memories. Well, at least I'm not dead. Though being trapped in my head isn't all that much better. Hope I wake up soon though so that I can help Lloyd save Colette."

By this time, Sheena was walking in the direction her other self had gone. She watched as Zelos came up close behind her.

"Hey, I remember this day now. Right about now Zelos grabs my ass and I…"

Before she could even finish her thought, she heard the sound of her cyclone seal and saw Zelos shoot up in the air. As she watched Zelos fall to the ground, she felt bad that he had to suffer a fall from such a height.

_What the heck is wrong with me! The jerk deserved it._ _Still, it took Raine a couple of First Aids to get him back to his usual self. This wasn't exactly a good thing though. When, if I recall, he tried to thank her with kisses (as his usual self would), she took her staff and…_

"O dear goddess! Why must I be surrounded by such beautiful, violent women? A little help, Lloyd? Colette? Someone?"

She couldn't help but laugh to herself when she recalled that day. _Everyone voted that I help Zelos walk seeing as I injured him first. All he did was whine, in that way only he can, the entire way to the Tethe'ella Bridge. He would bat his eyelashes and give me puppy dog looks to try to get my sympathy. It was almost cute. What am I saying! Zelos? He is such a pervert. How can I think about Zelos like that? It's not like I like him or something?_

"Are you certain?"

The voice was deep and loving but she didn't know who the voice belonged to. Sheena was startled that something in her memory could hear her thoughts. Looking for the origin of the voice, she shouted, "Who are you? Where are you? Can you help me get out of here?"

"My name and whereabouts are of no concern. As far as leaving, no, you will not leave yet. You are here for a very important reason, Sheena."

Although frustrated with the answers she received, Sheena continued her verbal assault. "What reason? How do you know my name? Answer me!"

"Everything in due time. For now, why don't you catch up with your friends? You will find that you will be able to hear things that your former self could not."

"What things? Hello? Please, come back."

There was no answer. Sheena pondered this turn of events. "What possible reason could there be for me to remain in my memories. I've already lived these events."

Having nothing else to do, she simply decided to follow her friends and hope that this "dream sequence" would end soon. She wanted to help Lloyd back in her reality but more importantly wanted to see the person who saved her from her fall.

"Would you quit your whining? It's annoying."

"But Sheena, my voluptuous hunny, it hurts almost as bad as your insults. Of course, I'm sure a kiss would make it all feel better."

The real Sheena decided to not relive this experience since she knew that it would end viciously. Instead, she walked over to Genis and Lloyd who seemed to be having a heated argument. _Why don't I recall this? I don't think I've ever seen these two fight?_

Sheena walked up right behind the two and listened in, feeling a little guilt for spying. Obviously, Sheena walked into the conversation just as it began because Genis' voice was slowly rising to an angry level.

"You know that wasn't called for Lloyd. Now I have to make it up to Raine 'cause she thinks I was the one who did it. Why didn't you fess up? I thought we were friends?"

"Of course we're friends. How was I supposed to know she would get so angry about a little prank? Besides, she's your sister. She'll go easier on you than me."

"I should've known you would bring this back up. Look, it's because she's my sister and guardian that she doesn't have to hold back. I'll be stuck polishing her staff for the next six months."

"Sorry 'bout that. Look, I'll tell her it was my fault. Then you'll be off the hook, okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Thanks, Lloyd. Just make sure the next time you decide to prank Raine, don't mess with her key crest or anything that involves her obsession of ancient artifacts."

"Okay then."

_That's it? They went from heated argument to best buddies in mere minutes. It'd take me a lot longer to get over a fight, even if it was with my best friend. I'll never get boys. Speaking of which, I believe Zelos has overstayed his welcome on my shoulder right...about...now._

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know full well what that was for! Don't you DARE try anything like that again!"

_Heehee. I'd be angry with him for at least a week._ As she thought about this, she heard Genis saying something to Lloyd about her that she didn't quite catch. Good thing Lloyd wasn't listening either, because Genis repeated it and Sheena made sure to listen carefully this time.

"Ya know, I don't understand why he does that to her. He knows that she'll just pound him."

"He's like that with all the girls, even Colette."

"I know. But he seems to give Sheena most of his unwanted attention. He must really like her."

"I think that she likes him too, though. Even though she fights him, she doesn't put all her strength into killing him like she threatens to. If Zelos were a little less forward, I think that she would see that he's a good guy deep down."

"Ha. Wanna make a bet? I bet that Sheena kills Zelos before our adventure is over. I'll put up my rare Katz card."

"Sure. And I bet that before the adventure is over, Sheena will willingly give Zelos at least a hug. I'll make you anything you want with the forge if I lose."

"Deal"

_What is wrong with them? I am not a race dog that they can place bets on. I should remember to confront them when I get back. Either way, Genis is most likely to win. I would never willingly touch Zelos._

All of a sudden, the field began to fade into darkness. Her friends were no longer traveling with her. Instead, she was alone in the black atmosphere. "What's going on here? Where is everybody?"

"You are traveling to a different memory. Do not be afraid. You will not be harmed."

Suddenly, Sheena was full of fury. "You! I want to leave now! Let me out! I don't care about your reasons for keeping me here. My friends are in danger as I sit here."

"You will find that time travels differently in your mind than in your reality. Please, remain calm. You will leave when you are ready and no sooner."

With that the voice was gone and the scene before Sheena began to clear. She could see the campsite her friends had made one night on the move. She was asleep on the edge of the camp. Zelos was up on watch duty. He seemed to watch her more than the landscape. _The pervert! I don't want to know what's going through his mind now._ But as she stared, she saw that his face wasn't full of lust and mischief. Instead, it was almost longing and understanding. He sighed and shifted position to face the darkness intently. "Sleep well. Nothing is getting in here tonight."

Sheena was taken aback by this. "Maybe he does feel something for me. Not that it matters. He feels something for all his hunnies. What do I care anyway? He's too stupid and perverted for my taste. I prefer trustworthy men."

She thought about her last statement. "He never did betray my trust. Partially because I never trusted him in the first place. But, I must have felt safe enough to sleep open in front of him and trust him not to try anything. I never thought about this before."

Raine had woken up at this moment and walked over to Zelos. "It's okay. I'll take the watch now. Get some sleep."

Zelos looked up at her with a very serious face. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

Noticing his serious look (and the fact that he called her Professor), Raine nodded for him to continue.

"How do you talk to women? Not the way I usually do. I mean, well...I've never had to...ya know..."

"I think I understand. Listen, if you like this person, you should tell her. But don't get carried away in the moment. There is no need to be too forward. Just be yourself."

"Hmph. That's exactly what I was trying to avoid. Well, thanks anyway." With that, he turned and walked to the other side of the camp without allowing her to say anything more.

_That was weird. Why would Zelos need help with talking to women? He seems to talk with women even more than with men._

Sheena stood in the center of the camp, thinking about the conversation she just heard between Zelos and the Professor, when she heard Zelos sighing in his sleeping bag. Very carefully, she walked over and peered down at him. His eyes were open staring into the sky. They were contrasted against the night sky. As the Moon reflected off of them, they appeared to glow eerily. Sheena could tell that there was something different about those eyes.

_He's sad. Zelos's never sad. Maybe I am a little hard on him. I wish he would smile. He's supposed to be the happy one without a care in the world and here he is, almost to the point of tears._

The darkness began to spread. _Must be going into a new memory._ Everything faded, everything except those eyes. They lingered, the only things visible in the darkness. When they finally did fade, Sheena truly felt alone.

Somewhere, off in the distance, a familiar creature was laughing to himself. "Soon Sheena, you will understand. Soon, all will be explained. When next you wake, be prepared. For your journey has only just begun."

* * *

Faye: Can you guess who that voice is?? 

Zelos: O! O! I know! I know!

Sheena: Not you, idiot.

Zelos: Ouch, Sheena. That hurt.

Faye: Alright you two. That's enough. Zelos, would you do the honors?

Zelos: YES!! HaHa. I, the great Zelos, request that all you beautiful hunnies please review this work starring me, Zelos.

Sheena: Hey! I've got more face time than you. And what about all the guys reading this hmm?

Zelos: Sorry boys. I don't swing that way. _(winks)_

Faye and Sheena: ZELOS!!!!!

Zelos: Gottagopleasereviewbye!


	3. I'm Real!

Faye: Well, after a much needed hiatus, Found You is back on!

Zelos: It's about time, I was running out of torture methods. Had you waited any longer, I would've had to break out the paddle. 3

Faye: O.o (falls over and faints)

Sheena: Great job, Zelos. You just knocked Faye out. Now who's gonna write the rest of the story?

Zelos: I, the great Zelos, shall continue Found You. After all, I've read enough novels to know the layout.

Sheena: You? Read? Like what?

Zelos: Why, romance and lit-erotica. What else is there?

Sheena: O.o (falls over an faints as well)

Zelos: Hehe. (typing on Faye's laptop) The great Zelos Wilder had just saved the much obliged Sheena from her mind nightmare. 'You're safe now Sheena.' 'Please, call me voluptuous hunny.3' Sheen began untying her robe to thank our hero. Zelos stood back as she revealed to him...

Faye: (awakened by typing and immediately takes back laptop) Zelos A. Wilder! What do you think you're doing, hmm? Back to your cell mister.

Zelos: Noooooo! I'm too pretty to be kept locked up. (dragged off by Vincent and Zuko) Hey, get your hands off me! You can't keep me away forever my vivacious hunny...

Faye: Finally. Anyway, please read and review this story while I try to revive Sheena.

Disclaimer: ToS not mine.

* * *

Sheena stood in the dark for awhile, waiting for the next chapter of her life to unfold before her. Her thoughts immediately shifted to Zelos. _I really don't know you at all, do I? I doubt anyone knows the real Zelos. I never really thought about him like this before. _

Sheena couldn't help but scoffed at herself._ Probably because he always had me on guard, waiting to halt any of his advances. Regardless, it's not like I'm anything special; he hits on anything that's female and moves._

Sheena was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice the scene in front of her changing. She currently stood at the entrance to Flanoir in Tethe'alla. She was jerked from her musing abruptly when a familiar voice began to speak.

"Well, Sheena. Have you yet to learn anything of use from your self-reflections?"

Sheena groaned. "Why can't you just tell me what you want me to know and let me go? And another thing, why have I only relived memories with Zelos in them?"

The voice chuckled slightly at her constant barrage of questions. "My beloved Sheena, if you still do not know, then that simply means you must remain here for a short while longer. Remember to listen careful to what is said and to keep an open mind. You have the knowledge of the future, use it to your advantage." And with that, the voice faded, leaving Sheena alone for the time being. _You'd think that torturing me would get old._

Sheena glanced around herself, taking in any detail that may tell her what memory she had arrived in. "Let's see...hmm, the townspeople are bustling about as usual, but it's definitely snowing harder. Think, Sheena. When was it snowing hard while you were in Flanoir?"

Deciding to take a look around, the ghostly ninja made her way through the busy city. She saw a couple sitting outside the doctor's office. The boy was holding his girlfriend tightly against his chest while she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to keep warm in their 'spot'. _Wow. It must be nice to have someone so close to you that you can let down all of your defenses. Why can't I find someone who genuinely cares for me like that?_

Sheena suddenly found herself thinking about Zelos. In particular, his words the night Sheena spied on him. '"How do you talk to women? Not the way I usually do. I mean, well...I've never had to...ya know..."' _He looked so sad that night. I can still see his eyes, shining in the moonlight, his hair flowing down just one of his... What is wrong with me? Zelos is... He's so..._

But she couldn't think of anything. All of those faults that Sheena always seemed to find in him appeared to either have disappeared or become a cute quirk. _The way he always prances around, eager for any amount of attention he can soak up. Even his nicknames for everyone is _kinda _cute._

Sheena suddenly found herself at the gate of Flanoir once again, only this time there was a light blush colored across her face. The first thing that she noticed was that Lloyd was standing just outside the gate, speaking with Zelos. Her light blush seemed to turn her whole face red at the sight of the magical swordsman. _Thank Martel he can't see me now. _Realizing that this was a once in a life-time situation, Sheena crept up to the two men. _Wonder what those two could be talking about?_

Unfortunately for Sheena, she only caught the end of their discussion.

"...trust me."

Suddenly, it all clicked. Flanoir, the strange weather, Lloyd's worried look. _We were about to save Collette._ "You bastard!" she screamed. Had she been tangent, she probably would have caused an avalanche. "This was right before you betrayed us! Trust you? You're such a... a... UGGGHHHH!!"

Sheena was so overwhelmed with emotions that the only thing she was able to do was sob. Uncontrollably. Curled in a ball next to their feet.

"Why? Why put me through all this? Can't I just leave? Please? I just want to be... ANYwhere but here."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and Sheena was now lying on the floor at the Tower of Salvation. Zelos was before her with Collette in his arms.

"No. I'm not doing this again. I don't care who you are or what you want me to learn, I will not play your little game." _It hurts too much._

All the ninja could do was sit there and shake her head. Suddenly, the scene froze. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sheena slowly looked around. About ten feet ahead of her shone a bright light. From the light emerged a figure shrouded in white robes. Pale yellow wings framed the body of the entity before her, while a halo floated a comfortable few inches above its head.

Sheena was shaking all over. Was she going to die? Had she incurred the wrath of a being that could obliterate her in an instant? Imagine the ninja's surprise when the being began to laugh.

"Dearest Sheena, I understand that it is difficult to continue this road of reflection, but it is completely necessary. Realize, that after this is over, you will have found the one."

All our heroine could do was stare blankly at the floating figure before her. After about thirty seconds, everything that the entity had said began to register inside of her mind.

"The one? Who is the one? Why is this 'one' so important? Ugghhh, I'm even more confused now. And what are you exactly? An angel? A god? And can't I leave? I just want to see my friends again."

"The one is vital for the future, your future. This one was chosen for a specific task that you are to help with. You must find the one yourself, for you, Sheena Fugibayashi, are the messenger and warrior to the one. My current state could be described as a projection of one of your angels. Finally, you will leave when you finish your reflection. But fret not, for your journey is almost over."

Having answered all of Sheena's initial questions, (and before she could ask anymore) the 'angel' faded from view and left Sheena sitting on the floor in awe. "Ummm, thanks? Okay, I'm better. Let's get this over with," she said, standing and brushing herself off.

And with that convincing statement, the scene before her began to play out. Seeing as she was on the side of good (i.e. opposite to Zelos), she decided to stand next to him and see if he did anything strange.

She watched him very carefully. He wouldn't look into anyone's eyes but her own past self's. They seemed to plead to her. _Why didn't I see that before? O, ya. I was royally pissed at him for betraying us._

She leaned in closer to see if there was anything that Collette would say that might have been of significance. However, it was not Collette who spoke at that time. Instead, Zelos was the one who got the final word in. He simply continued to stare at Sheena's past self. "Forgive me." No soon did he say that, did a tear stream down his face. It was tiny and Sheena, herself, would have missed it if not for her close proximity to him, but it was there. "If you're sorry, then why do it? Why, Zelos?"

She knew he couldn't hear her, but she asked anyway. It was the only thing that she thought about as the scene blacked out and the ninja was once again covered in darkness. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the dark embrace.

She felt a light shaking and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying flat on the ground of what appeared to be a marble room. Someone was bent over her, softly stroking her hair. Then, he spoke.

"Hello beautiful. Have a nice nap? Must have because you were muttering my name the entire time. I must say that I am flattered that you'd dream..."

He was immediately cut off as Sheena wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, the entire time muttering, "It's real. I'm real."

It was a good thing that she was hugging him because he would have never heard the end of it if she saw the blush on his face at that moment.

* * *

Faye: Well, Chapter 3 is done and it seems that Sheena will make a full recovery. (Sheena off to the side giving a thumbs up.) Now, I must thank my reviewers because if it were not for you, I would probably still be moping about how I suck at this. Even though there are only two of you, I am deeply grateful. 

I-Luff-Cheese: Thank you very much. And I totally agree.

Blade Liger Knight: I wish you weren't anonymous because I really appreciate the deep thought you put into your review. Yours was my first and it will always be special to me. This Chapter is dedicated to you because I would read your review over and over to help inspire me. Hope you liked it. O and what did you think about the 'angel'? Any guesses there, huh?

Anyway, it's back to the drawing board for me. Gotta plan Chapter 4!

Zelos: Aha! I have returned and with vengeance. Now you will get your 'just desserts' my hunny.

Faye: (shakes finger at Zelos) O I don't think so Zelos, because if you lay a hand on me or Sheena, I will have to tell the audience what the "A" stands for in your name.

Zelos: (shocked) You wouldn't!

Faye: O, I would. Now, be a dear and do the closing properly please.

Zelos: Please read and review this story. Faye would be really excited if you did. Thank you. (bows)

Faye: See, it is possible to tame a Wilder. 'Til next time.


End file.
